leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jens Ingels/The support item rework (suggestion)
Gold income item Tier 1/2 * (transforms into on level 3) * (transforms into on level 3) * (transforms into on level 3) Gold income item - Sightstone upgrade (require level 3) Just like enchantments a symbol will apear on the item when you upgrade it. In this case it will be a blue eye. This upgrade will cost 400 gold and provide the following effects: * Unique Active: Places an Stealth Ward that lasts 180 seconds (120 second cooldown). Store a charge every 120 seconds, up to 2 total. Gold income item - Sightstone upgrade 2 (require level 9) Ones you hit level 9 you can upgrade it again for 400 gold. The symbole will change to a red eye. This will give the following effects: * Unique Active: Places an Stealth Ward that lasts 180 seconds (90 second cooldown). Store a charge every 90 seconds, up to 3 total. Refills to 1 charge upon visiting the shop. * Unique Passive: Grant you true sight for 10 seconds the next time you are spotted by an enemy ward or trap (180 seconds cooldown) Note: The ward charge will only refill in the shop if their are no charges left. Gold income item Tier 3 * Recipe: (365) + (820) + 465 = 1650 so 2450 with both sightstone upgrades. * UNIQUE - TRIBUTE: Your next damaging ability or autoattack against a champion or structure will deal 15 (+10% AP) additional damage and grant 10 gold. You generate one charge of Tribute every 10 seconds, storing up to 3. * Recipe: (365) + (850) + 435 = 1650 so 2450 with both sightstone upgrades. * UNIQUE - SPOILS OF WAR: Melee autoattacks execute minions below 400 (+100% AD) health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion for 50 (+3% of your maximum health) health and grants them gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds for a maximum of 4 charges. * Recipe: (365) + (600) + 485 = 1450 so 2250 with both sightstone upgrades. * UNIQUE - FAVOR: Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants 3 gold and heals for 10 health. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. * UNIQUE PASSIVE: When out of combat for more than 5 seconds your base mana regen increase with 100%. So what's changed? Well the actives have been removed & the prices are adjusted. Some effects are number have been adjusted. The actives get now shifted into new items Rebrand items Fencing Shield * Recipe: + * Recipe Cost: 750 gold (=2200 gold) * Stats: +500 Health, 100% Base Health regen, +10% Cooldown Reduction * UNIQUE - DEADLY PHALANX: You shield the target ally for 10% of your maximum health for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes, dealing magic damage equal to (100% of the target's AD) + (30% of the target's AP), regardless of if the shield remained intact. 90 second cooldown. Arctic Mageblade * Recipe: + * Recipe Cost: 580 gold (=2600 gold) * Stats: 60 Ability Power, 300 Mana, 10% Cooldown Reduction * UNIQUE – SPELLBLADE: On cast, for 10 seconds, your next basic attack deals 100% base AD bonus physical damage (+ 10% AP) and slows the target with 40% for 2 seconds. 1.5 second cooldown. * UNIQUE - ARCTIC EMBRACE: Fire an ice lance that detonates at the target location, dealing 50 (+5 per level) magic damage to enemies and slowing them by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown. (850 range, 225 radius) Royal Sole/Royal Sunlight/Royal Sun/Rising Sun * Recipe: + * Recipe Cost: 700 gold (=2300 gold) * Stats: 60 Armor, 100% Base Health regen, 100% Base Mana regen, 10% Cooldown Reduction * UNIQUE - POINT RUNNER: Grants +30% bonus movement speed that build up over 2 seconds when near turrets (including fallen turrets). * UNIQUE - PRAISE THE SUN: Grants nearby allies +40% movement speed for 3 seconds. 90 second cooldown. This effect cannot be used on the same champion every 30 seconds. (600 range) Category:Blog posts